Não tão inconveniente assim
by Takkano
Summary: Algumas pessoa realmente abusam de suas "posições", certo? Mas isso não significa exatamente que elas sejam tão inconvenientes assim! Steve Rogers que o diga!


Steve Rogers já dormia seu milésimo sono quando ouviu ao longe, algumas batidas na porta de entrada do seu apartamento.

Levantou minimamente a cabeça e abriu um dos olhos ainda sonolento. Ficou alguns segundos esperando que o som se repetisse, antes de cair novamente de cara no travesseiro voltando a dormir.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, Tony Stark observava com impaciência o corredor vazio que terminava direto no pequeno apartamento, onde agora encarava a porta esperando que esta fosse aberta. Afinal ele estava ali, todo produzido, bonitão, perfumado, segurando um bom vinho e um belo buquê de flores.

Sim, um buquê de flores! E só Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil chegar até ali com aquele pequeno objeto. Sentia-se como se carregasse uma arma mortal; pronta para disparar.

Culpa da vendedora de vinhos. O problema é que ao pedir uma garrafa para dividir com alguém especial, a mulher insistiu em lhe dar um belo ramalhete de rosas vermelhas, de brinde. Tudo bem que Stark até contra-argumentou dizendo que não seria adequado dar flores a essa tal pessoa. Mas acabou cedendo quando a vendedora rebateu seu argumento dizendo: "e qual o problema em dar flores a um amigo?" Só para piorar, também teve que ouvir seu motorista perguntar se ele ainda pretendia ir visitar Steve Rogers; tudo porque ele estava segurando o maldito buquê.

Bateu novamente na porta se escornado completamente nela. Estava cansado de esperar. Só para tomar coragem de subir até o apertamento do loiro, levou pelo menos uma meia hora.

— Algum problema senhor Stark?

Tony Stark quase desligou de susto ao ouvir a voz feminina atrás de si.

— A vizinha do Rogers. - disse meio sem emoção evitando olhar diretamente para a moça.

— Meu nome é Andy, prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente senhor Stark. - a mulher estendeu a mão sorridente recebendo apenas um sorriso amarelo e um aceno de cabeça de Tony.

— Desculpe! Eu não quero ser mal educado, é que estou com as mãos meio ocupadas, sabe. - Tony balançou a garrafa de vinho, embora tentasse a todo custo ocultar o buquê de flores. Tony percebeu que a garota olhou diretamente para o buquê. – Ah, estas flores não são para o Rogers! Eu ia encontrar com a minha namorada, mas, ele me ligou, sabe; acho que era urgente.

A moça sorriu de forma educada sem dizer nada.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e Steve apareceu só de cueca, caindo de sono ainda coçando os olhos.

— Tony? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Ah, olha só me esperou tanto que até caiu no sono. - Tony segurou Steve pelos ombros enquanto o empurrava para dentro.

A moça se despediu com um pequeno aceno e uma expressão suspeita, enquanto o próprio Tony fechava a porta atrás deles.

Depois de girar a chave umas duas vezes (infelizmente foi o máximo que conseguiu), Tony se voltou a Steve que parecia completamente desperto agora, e o olhava com um pouco de receio.

— Então… - Steve começou esperando que Tony pudesse finalmente explicar a sua presença ali.

— O quê, qual é o problema de querer visitar um amigo de vez em quando? Somos amigos, não somo? - Tony se atirou nervoso em cima do sofá.

— Bem tirando o fato de que não somos tão amigos assim, você me viu ontem na S.H.I.E.L.D, e agora são duas e quarenta e cinco da manhã – Steve teve que se segurar para não mandar Tony a merda, quando o outro o interrompeu dizendo que a droga do seu relógio estava marcando sete da noite, mas tudo bem porque estava quebrado mesmo – então… fora isso… acho que…

— Não tem problema, ceto? - Tony o interrompeu novamente.

— Você deveria ao menos ligar antes.

— Olha tudo bem tá! Eu só vim porque eu tava meio ansioso; inquieto, na verdade. Mas se você quiser que eu vá embora… - Tony se levantou pegando o blazer e as coisas que havia deixado em cima da mesa de centro.

— Não, não Tony! - Steve passou as mãos nervoso pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, fazendo Tony arregalar um pouco os olhos. – Eu não quero que você vá embora, eu só fui pego desprevenido, só isso.

— Bem quanto a isso eu não tenho dúvida. - Tony tossiu indicando a única peça que cobria o corpo do loiro.

— Oh, me desculpe, eu vou vestir algo Tony.

— Que isso Rogers! Você está na sua casa, não quero ser tão inconveniente assim. - Tony mantinha os olhos fixos na peça que Steve usava.

— Sério, você não se importa, não é? Não estou sendo um péssimo anfitrião? - Steve apenas sorriu tentando soar engraçado.

— Definitivamente não, não me importo! Pode confiar e-m m-i-m… - Tony foi perdendo a fala enquanto observava Steve se esticar para pegar algo atrás do sofá, tendo uma maravilhosa visão de todo o dorso nu do loiro. – Ou talvez não. - disse a si mesmo bem baixinho para que somente sua razão escutasse.

O loiro pegou uma almofada e colocou em seu colo. Olhou para Tony que ainda estava um pouco distraído com a "vestimenta" dele.

— Ah, claro eu trouxe algo para você, ou melhor para dividir com você. - Tony sem querer, estendeu as flores em vez de pegar a garrafa de vinho.

— Hum, um pedido de casamento? - Rogers tentou mais uma piadinha para quebrar o clima de constrangimento que ele e Tony sentiram com isso.

— Meu Deus! Me perdoe Rogers, presente errado. - Tony devolveu as flores a mesa meio sem graça, e pegou a garrafa de vinho. – O vinho!

— Ah claro, o vinho! Vou pegar dois copos para a gente.

— Não, não… que isso deixa que eu pego! É na cozinha, né? Claro que é! Onde mais seria? - Tony parecia falar com ele mesmo.

Steve ficou um pouco preocupado vendo Tony ir até a cozinha de seu apartamento, enquanto continuava a falar sozinho.

Algum tempo depois Tony voltou a sala trazendo dois copos comuns; e com o rosto todo molhado. Steve não disse nada, continuou sentado esperando Tony abrir o vinho e servi-lo. Tony lhe estendeu o copo ainda em silêncio. O loiro agradeceu com um sorriso e pegou, levando imediatamente o líquido aos lábios. Era realmente saboroso, não, muito bom mesmo. "Típico de Tony Stark", pensou ele.

— Ok, Tony agora estamos só nós dois aqui. Assim fica mais fácil, certo?

— O que fica mais fácil, Rogers?

— Você não queria se abrir para mim?

Tony teve um terrível acesso de tosse. Ele queria sim ficar a sós com Steve, mas nunca teve a intenção de "se abrir" para o outro.

— Na verdade… Rogers, eu acho que deveria ser o contrário. - deu mais um grande gole em sua terceira ou sétima taça de vinho; não se lembrava mais.

— Cara, não sou eu que estou com problemas. Você precisa ser mais sincero com você mesmo Tony, e com os outros também. Por exemplo, porque mentiu para nós ontem?

— Ontem? Você diz, durante a nossa reuniãozinha de heróis da S.H.I.E.L.D?

— É! A Natasha e o Bruce nos convidaram para conhecer o sítio onde pretendiam morar. Nos chamou para passarmos a noite com eles Tony, nossos amigos. E você disse que tinha algo melhor para fazer. O que foi uma grande mentira, certo?

— Não, não menti para ninguém.

— Claro que mentiu você disse que tinha um grande e importantíssimo encontro para ir, e que não poderia faltar por nada neste mundo.

— E onde é que está a mentira nisso? - Tony colocou o copo sobre a mesa e encarou Steve com um ar sério.

— Bem, você está aqui agora, então isso quer dizer que você estava só enrolando, na verdade não tinha encontro nenhum, não é?

Tony continuou a encarar Steve, desta vez com maior intensidade.

— Não é…? Tony…? - Steve começou a corar um pouco, porque um pensamento muito absurdo passou por sua mente naquele momento. – Nossa acho que eu sou extremamente lerdo, né? - Rogers perguntou a Tony mas evitando encará-lo.

— Demais! - disse meio autoritário, embora um tom divertido ainda pudesse ser notado.

O loiro passou as mãos mais uma vez nos cabelos, levando-os para trás. Arriscou mais um olhar para Tony e encontrou um par de ônix o analisando profundamente. Mesmo que demorasse um pouco mais para perceber as coisas, Rogers não era tão burro assim a ponto de deixar aquele clima todo passar despercebido, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Posso colocá-las em um jarro com água? - Rogers indicou com a cabeça as rosas vermelhas em cima da mesinha.

Embora Tony não quisesse, de maneira alguma, admitir que trouxera as flores para o loiro, acabou sorrindo ao perceber o interesse do outro pelo presente.

— Claro elas são tão bonitas! Mas vão acabar murchando, se não cuidarmos delas.

— Igual à gente, né? - Rogers falou da cozinha já voltando a sala com as flores em um vaso simples, mas bem bonito.

Tony o olhou com aqueles olhos enormes de cachorro perdido, implorando por atenção; parecia mais um _pug._

— Eu quero dizer, a gente tem algo bem legal também né, para deixar murchar, morrer assim. - agora foi a vez de Rogers olhar para Tony com um olhar mais cálido; que também parecia implorar compreensão.

Eles ficaram ali, se olhando por uma pequena fração de tempo, até que Tony se levantou indo até o loiro. Parou perto o suficiente para poder ver seu reflexo nos belos olhos azuis. Acariciou a face do outro, odiando o fato do toque tê-lo feito fechar os olhos; mas agradeceu por ele abrir a boca.

Entendendo aquele gesto como um sinal para avançar, Tony selou seus lábios aos de Rogers sem resistência alguma por parte do loiro. Rogers já não tinha porque negar aquilo então se preocupou apenas em envolver Tony pelo pescoço e aproveitar o momento.

Ainda aos beijos, Tony passou a conduzir Rogers até o quarto, onde a cama desfeita já os esperava. Jogou o loiro ali sem cuidado algum, caindo por cima dele de uma forma meio desastrosa; mas nada que não pudesse ser ignorado.

Rogers ajudou Tony a se livrar das peças de roupa que usava deixando o moreno como ele; somente com a peça íntima.

— Pensei que fosse de ferro. - Rogers comentou em meio ao beijo.

— Cala a boca, tá quebrando o clima! E tem mais, a cueca pode até não ser de ferro, mas o que tem dentro sim.

Tony arrancou a última peça de roupa de Rogers.

— Deus salve a América!

Antes que o loiro dissesse que quem estava quebrando o clima era ele com piadinhas bestas, Tony puxou Rogers pelo quadril abrindo suas pernas posicionando a entrada do loiro próxima a seu membro. Rogers não gostou nenhum pouco da atitude do seu novo "amigo".

— Epa, quem disse que eu vou ser o passivo? - Rogers fechou as pernas, irritado.

— Como assim? Eu disse que não ia me abrir para você. Agora seja bonzinho e mais compreensivo.

— Tony! Eu te recebi de braços abertos!

— É mas, bem que você poderia abrir um pouco mais que os braços, né!

— Não, eu quero liderar, como sempre fiz.

— Ah, tá… tudo bem! Você quer ficar no comando… então espere ai…

Tony inverteu suas posições deixando Rogers por cima dele enquanto ainda segurava os quadris do loiro esperando que ele se auto-penetrasse.

— Tony, ainda sou o passivo.

— É, mas agora você tá por cima, como sempre!

Apesar de saber que aquilo era apenas uma forma de Tony conseguir o que queria, Rogers bem que gostou do "você está por cima, como sempre!", por isso decidiu ceder um pouco.

— Tudo bem, mas depois a gente inverte tá?

— Ah, claro! Para mim também vai ser ótimo!

Rogers desceu o corpo bem devagar sentindo o Homem de Ferro penetrar seu corpo. Pois é, não parecia ser Tony Stark ali invadindo-o. A dor era tão grande que aquele negócio parecia mesmo ser feito de ferro.

— Oh, meu Deus! Devíamos ter feito isso antes. Até uma guerra poderia ser evitada com isso.

Rogers riu enquanto Tony segurava o loiro pelo pescoço puxando-o para que se beijassem.

Depois de um tempo Rogers pediu para inverterem as posições.

— Ok, Tony agora como prometido vamos trocar.

Tony girou os corpos novamente deixando Rogers embaixo de si. Olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis antes de voltar penetrá-lo de novo.

— Tony! A gente não ia trocar?

— De posição, não de papel!

E pelo resto da noite foi assim, briguinhas e discussões bobas sobre a quem deveria ser quem na cama.

No outro dia, o grupo dos Vingadores se reuniu novamente. Tony e Rogers continuavam brigando sobre aceitar ou não uma possível interferência do governo no trabalho do grupo ali.

— Qual é a sua Tony, sempre querendo mandar em tudo.

— O que foi achei que já tinha se acostumado comigo no comando?

— Não começa, estou falando dos Vingadores. - Rogers corou um pouco.

— Calma Capitão! Também estou falando dos Vingadores, ou acha que eu não sou bom o bastante no comando? - Tony deu uma singela piscadinha fazendo Rogers respirar fundo.

Neste momento o agente Nick entrou na sala onde os Vingadores se reuniam. Parou entre Rogers e Tony, colocando as mãos nos ombros de ambos.

— Homens, até quando vão ficar "brigando por posições"? Não acham que já foi o bastante por hoje? - deu um sorrisinho sádico para os dois, fazendo-os se calarem imediatamente.

Tony e Rogers não souberam explicar, mas sentiram um frio na espinha com as palavras do agente.


End file.
